


ethereal

by raiaalily



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drabble, F/M, Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8570326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiaalily/pseuds/raiaalily
Summary: [ My, my, she chimes. ]— len, rin.





	

.

_My, my_ , she chimes.

The girl is perched on one of the lower, sturdier branches of the tree, letting her legs dangle with reckless abandon and her lips curve with untold secrets.

_You’ve forgotten all about me, haven’t you?_

Len furrows his brows, squinting up at her against the glare of the sun. She’s a fairy under the sunlight, with shoulders a breath too thin and wispy curls a shade too blonde and eyes misted over like a cloudy afternoon.

 _Perhaps I have_ , he admits, hoping his boyish charms will be enough to keep this pretty little oddball from jumping his bones. _My memory’s getting awfully rusty, you see._

Her laughter is light like the rustle of spring leaves. _I shouldn’t have expected anything from you_ , she says, and Len is rendered dumbstruck by the dull edge to her lovely voice, the way her smile dims ever-so-slightly with fond resignation.

_You never did give a damn about anyone – not even the one who saved your life._

.


End file.
